


Pancakes and Confessions

by JoltTheCorgi



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoltTheCorgi/pseuds/JoltTheCorgi
Summary: The spider crew is having breakfast at Aunt May's house and having fun, but Noir is noticing some feelings he has when hanging with Ham.





	Pancakes and Confessions

Noir was walking into the house as he was flooded with the smell of fresh pancakes. Noir smiled underneath his mask, yes he was aware he didn't need to wear it. But he felt the need to as he thought that everyone thought the scars on his face were.. unpleasant, and how the fact that his round glasses had some cracks in them and how his nose was slightly mishapened from the times it was broken, or how his hair was always messy and unkempt. How it fell in many different directions no sense of neatness anywhere.

Little did Noir know about how much Ham loved all those scars, the way his black hair was messy, and barely noticed how his glasses had cracks. Noir sat down at the table with everyone, listening to the conversations they had. Even though he didn't understand what the kids were talking about most of the time he still loved listening in. Ham looked over at Noir, who was sitting next to him, and sighed lovingly. Everyone knew how Ham was 100% crushing on Noir, but Noir didn't know. It was weird, honestly. Whenever ham saw Noir hearts formed around him, Noir never saw them which relieved Ham since if Noir ever did he'd die of embarrassment. 

Anyways Ham ate his pancakes while staring at Noir lovingly. Noir felt like someone was starting at him so he looked next to him to where Ham was, ham quickly looked down at his pancakes. Under his mask Noir raised an eyebrow but shrugged as he slightly lifted his mask to start eating pancakes. Ham quickly finished the rest of his pancake and stood up to go put the plate away. "Porker you don't have to do that, I've got it" Aunt May says. "No Aunt May, it's the least I could do I mean you already do so much for us" Ham responds. Everyone murmured in agreement. Aunt May smiles, "Alright." She says as she pats Ham's head. Ham smiles up at her as he goes to sit on the couch.

As ham walked by Noir noticed how the pig's glasses lay slighty crooked on his snout. Noir didn't know why but that made him slightly smile. He then also noticed how Ham's little curly tail was wagging, which was very adorable Noir had to admit. Noir put a hand to his face as he realized how adorable Ham actually was. His soft and squishy 'pink' (as he's now learned) skin, the way his little ears perk up. The little snorts he makes when happy or when laughing. As Noir thought this some greyscale hearts appear around him. By the time Noir realized the hearts were there everyone at the table was starting at him.

Noir became a dark grey under his mask as everyone had a huge smile on their face. Noir cleared his throat "What are you all looking at?" He asks. "What's with the hearts Noir?" Peni asks, a huge mischievous smile on her face. "I dunno what you're talking about." Noir says, he's not in love with the cartoon is he? Now that Noir thinks about it.. he does. He just loves how, optimistic the pig is, and how he's always cracking jokes that make him laugh. "Who do you have a crush on Noir??" Miles asks, curious as to who this edgy detective could possibly crush on. "I bet it's ham." Gwen whispers. Now that made Noir very flustered. "I- Uh- No it's not Ham-" Noir says, stammering a little. "Oh my God he does." Peter B whispers. "You shut it!" Noir slightly yells.

Ham looks up from the couch "What are you guys doing?" He asks. "Noir has a crush!" Peni yells. Ham snorts, "And who does the detective love?" He asks. "We're figuring that out!" Peni responds, turning back to Noir smiling. It was easy to tell Noir was extremely flustered. "Why did you do this to me Peni?" Noir asks. "Noir, do you seriously not realize how Ham has hearts floating around him when he sees you?" Gwen asks. "I- Wait does he?" Noir is confused. "Yes!" Everyone but ham and noir say in unison. "I've never realized-" Noir mumbles. "Oh you poor oblivious fuck." Peter B says. "Language..." Noir mutters. "You need to tell him!" Miles says, "I mean he likes you back!" Miles had a big smile. "But you have to do it at night. We can make a romantic scene for you two!" Peni says, "Yeah, it'll be so aesthetically pleasing." Gwen chimes in. "We need fairy lights!" Peni cheers. "As much as I'd like that I don't know-" Noir rubs the back of his head. The three smal spiderlings do puppy eyes, "Pleaaaaase?" They say in unison. ".... Fine, let's do it" Noir grumbles. The three cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, and I hoped you like. I'll update this soon.


End file.
